


Cookies and Milk

by RainingTragedy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cinnamon Roll Katsuki Yuuri, Come Eating, First time writing smut forgive me, Floor Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sinnamon Roll Katsuki Yuuri, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Wall Sex, You can call me dead after this, sex in general, thats right, this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainingTragedy/pseuds/RainingTragedy
Summary: Do I really need a summary with these tags?----------------------"Yuuri made eye contact with Viktor across the counter, the dim lighting highlighting Yuuri's delicate cheekbones. Yuuri had his ass sticking out, as if inviting Viktor to take him, right there, right now."------------------[SMUT, SIN, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK]





	Cookies and Milk

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT, PLEASE GO EASY ON ME.....hopefully you enjoy this sin anyway :)

When Viktor married Yuuri he never expected for him to be so.....erotic.

 

He knew his Yuuri had stamina, but he didn't know he had an even bigger sex-drive. Not that he was complaining....Yuuri was sexy in every way, shape, and form. However, no one, including himself would ever think his shy katsudon would be such a living embodiment of Eros.

 

It started with their honeymoon, Viktor still remembered it clearly even tough it was almost a year ago. When he had his Yuuri against the soft, silk sheets of their bed in their suite in Paris. Viktor remembers how he peeled away Yuuri's suit to reveal lingerie instead, how Yuuri's breath hitched when he touched the milky skin around it and the feeling of Yuuri squirming beneath his finger tips. He loved how sensitive his Yuuri was.

 

While it was a very nice treat, it could have never prepared Viktor for what was to come. Yuuri seemed to have more treats up his sleeve, having dildos, a vibrator, flavored lubes of all sorts and many more sinful things packed away in a secret box that even Viktor never knew where it was. 

 

But he never expected Yuuri to get erotic outside the bedroom.

 

It was a cold evening in St.Petersburg, Viktor was watching the news while Yuuri prepared dinner. Viktor always tried to help but the kitchen knives seemed to hate him, that, and....he wasn't a very good cook, he even burnt cereal one time....

That's a story for another time.

 

Viktor started to wonder what Yuuri was doing in the kitchen, so he got up and, while entering the kitchen he saw Yuuri with a box of cookies along with a glass of milk. They were taking the time off currently so gaining weight wasn't the big deal, it was how Yuuri was eating them.

 

Yuuri made eye contact with Viktor across the counter, the dim lighting highlighting Yuuri's delicate cheekbones. Yuuri had his ass sticking out, as if inviting Viktor to take him, right there, right now.

Yuuri dunked a dark chocolate cookie into the milk, lifting up towards his mouth. Some milk from the cookie ran down his wrist, some ran down his chin when he bit into the milk covered cookie. His eyes darked just a bit before he went to lick the milk off his wrist.

 

Viktor felt his pants become tighter at the sight. He knew what Yuuri was getting at, what Yuuri wanted. He was a whore for that....

Viktor imagined his own cum leaking threw those soft, pink lips, so much it ran down his neck and hands, Viktor telling him to clean up and Yuuri linking himself clean with slow strokes of his sinful tounge. He almost groaned at the sight.

 

Yuuri finished the cookie, looking over Viktor with a satisfied smirk. He could clearly see the tent in Viktor's grey sweatpants, he could see the utter luster in his husbands icy blue eyes. Yuuri stuck his ass out further, inviting Viktor to come closer. His husband happily obliged.

 

Viktor's hips came into contact with his ass, Yuuri stood up and arched his back, twisting his neck to kiss Viktor. His husbands arms went around his waist, the kiss got more heated as Viktor's hands traveled under his sweater, Yuuri pushed his ass into Viktor's groin area once more, making Viktor groan in pleasure.

"Ughh, Yuuri-" Viktor whispered, "What about-"

"The food is sitting in the oven" Yuuri replied lowly, seriously, his husband worried too much....

 

His thoughts were cut off when he heard Viktor pull down his own sweatpants along with his boxers, Yuuri was about to lean forward on the counter to get taken from behind but it seemed like Viktor had other plans.

 

Viktor put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder, slowly pushing him down onto his knees. Yuuri's eyes darkend with lust as he saw Viktor pumping his thick cock in his hand. They have done this dozens of times but Yuuri was forever amazed by Viktor's size, it put him to his knees....literally.

 

Yuuri, feeling bold, leaned forward and placed a kiss on the head, licking it slowly afterwards. Viktor groaned, putting his hand on Yuuri's head, fingers tangling with the velvety strands. Yuuri started with sucking on the head of his husbands cock, licking the underside in slow, sinful strokes. Viktor's hand in Yuuri's hair tightened when Yuuri took him deeper, it felt so good. 

 

Yuuri bobbed his head slowly, taking a little more than half of the thick appendage before pulling back. He massaged what he couldn't get with his mouth with his hand, stroking it in time with each bob of his head. Viktor watched as his husband took him into his mouth, past those plush lips and into the soft heat of his mouth. He remembered what he wanted to forget to Yuuri a couple minutes ago, the milk dripping down his chin......

 

He pulled Yuuri's head off his cock and gently as possible, keeping a firm grip in his hair. He held Yuuri in front of his dick while he pumped himself, "Open up~"

 

Yuuri opened his mouth to catch the cum that spurt from the head quickly after, immediately leaning forward to suck on it when Viktor let go of his hair. A salty, yet bitter taste entered his mouth, however, he's done this so many times he's gotten used to it. He swallowed the load, some dripping down his chin, some even managed to splatter his cheek. He gave one last suck before pulling off, realizing that he was painfully hard. His husband joined him on the floor, helping him pull his shirt off, joining in another heated kiss. Yuuri unbuttoned his jeans, pushing them down enough to pull out his own dick. It was a little less thicker than Viktor's, but just a bit bigger in length, something Viktor didn't like to find out when he pulled down his pants the first time.

 

He started kissing down Viktor's neck, hand going for his husbands spent cock. Slowly pumping it to get it hard again.

 

"Y-Yuuri" Viktor moaned, Yuuri continued to kiss down Viktor's chest, taking a nipped into his mouth and slowly sucking it. Viktor's chest arched slightly, Yuuri pumped his hand a bit faster, Viktor becoming hard once more.

"Y-Yuuri, please~" Viktor whined, Yuuri's pupils dilated when he heard Viktor's voice. He immediately pushed Viktor down unto the kitchen floor, spreading Viktor's legs so he could get between them, only to realize the one thing he forgot, lube.

 

"U-uh, Vitya, I don't have-" He watched as Viktor pulled out a bottle of uniquely flavored mango lube. Viktor picked that one out along ago along with Yuuri's favorite, peach. The thought brought shivers to his spine.

Viktor handed the bottle to Yuuri, whom didn't ask why or when it got there. Yuuri coated his fingers in the slick substance before inserting a single finger inside. Viktor arched his back at the feeling, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Vitya, I want to hear you..." Yuuri whispered into his ear, inserting a second finger. Viktor removed his hand, only to moan loudly as Yuuri curled his fingers inside, hitting just the right spot when he did so. "Y-Yuuri...." he reached down and grabbed Yuuri's wrist, stopping Yuuri's motions. Yuuri looked up, alarmed. Viktor spoke "I'm not glass, just put it in already! Yuu-ri~!" His name came out like a purr. Even though he was a bit hesitant, Yuuri lifted Viktor's legs up, spreading them even wider. Kissing Viktor once more, he started sinking in to his warm heat. Panting with want, Viktor dug his nails into Yuuri's shoulders, trying to get his husband to go faster.

"...Please?" He whispered, he wrapped his legs around his lovers waist, pushing him inside the rest on the way. He wanted it now.

"V-Viktor...." Yuuri whispered, Viktor squeezed around him harder, panting even more with want. "Now Yuuri" 

 

Throwing away all caution, Yuuri started thrusting into Viktor, harder and harder each time. Viktor's sighed in relief, spreading his legs wider for Yuuri to go even deeper. It felt so good, Yuuri hit just the right spot at just the right pace. Viktor moaned out as Yuuri started fucking him against the floor at a harsh, fast pace. He felt his nails break skin and arched his back, the only sounds in the room were their declarations of love to eachother and the sound of skin slapping skin. The tile floor underneath him became wet from sweat and he began sliding up and down due to the force of the thrusts.

 

Yuuri came right then and there. Unfortunately Viktor couldn't cum from his dick alone, he needed to be inside. It made Yuuri sad that he couldn't make Viktor cum this way, but he quickly forgot about it when Viktor lifted him right up to his feet, knees weak, he started to fall. Viktor, however, caught him and made him wrap his legs around his waist, pushing him against a nearby wall. Yuuri's cum dripped down Viktor's inner thighs and unto the floor, Yuuri wondered how Viktor didn't slip already, and when Viktor managed to take his pants off, buts that didn't matter now...

 

Viktor coated his fingers in lube, only to find that Yuuri was already stretched. Viktor started,

"When-" but Yuuri cut him off, "B-Before you came home today-ah- I wanted to-ah- surprise you."

Viktor smirked, "So you planned this all along, my Yuuri. Such a dirty little pig." The started entering Yuuri, who was getting harder again. Yuuri's arm wrapped around his shoulders, his body was already shaking with need. Yuuri hid his face in Viktor's shoulders, he immediately stilled, "Ahhhh, Yuuri, let me see your beautiful face..." Yuuri started to look up shyly at him, Viktor loved this. When Yuuri was submissive and pilant underneath his fingertips, only Viktor could make him feel this way....

"That's it, love. Like that~" this statement only made Yuuri blush more, Viktor started thrusting into him once again, fast and hard. Yuuri moaned in ecstacy, nails digging into Viktor's shoulders, however, not hard enough to draw blood. "Vitya-ah-ri-ight the-there!" He almost shouted when Viktor grabbed hold of his member, jerking it off in fast motions just like his thrusts. It felt amazing, and Yuuri was sure that Viktor's hips couldn't be going any faster into him. Viktor fucked him against the wall through his orgasm, sated and sensitive beyond belief, Yuuri felt like he was going to pass out from how good it felt.

"V-Viktor....ah, cum-cum inside me!" He wrapped his legs tighter around his husband as he felt him release his load inside of him, a hot, liquid rush.

 

They were both panting, sated for now. Viktor carefully set the both of them down on the kitchen floor, catching their breath. He eventually pulled out, his cum spilling from Yuuri's hole into a puddle on the floor. 

 

Yuuri leaned up, reaching over the counter top where this all started, Viktor was about to question what he was doing but shut up once he saw what Yuuri had in his hand.

 

Yuuri had one chocolate cookie in his hand.

 

Viktor watched as Yuuri dunked the cookie not in the glass on milk on the counter, but in Viktor's cum.

 

He then took a bite of it, staring at Viktor the whole time. Muttering something like "Good milk...." under his breath but Viktor was to far gone to hear whatever he really said.

 

He knocked the cookie out of Yuuri's hand and pinned him back to the floor. 

.

.

.

.

.

 

[ It was going to be a long night for the both of them ]

 

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT MY OTHER SERIES :
> 
> [THEY WILL BE OUT SOON!!!! I AM WORKING ON THEM AS WE SPEAK! Sorry for the wait my readers! (･ω<)☆
> 
> AND ALSO : Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors! See you next time!


End file.
